A novel mode of wound treatment employing a non-contact wound treatment device is disclosed in detail in published PCT applications WO 94/00090, WO 96/157445 and WO 98/46179, each of which is owned in common with the present application. The device covers a wound, forming a treatment volume above and over the wound. The device is comprised of a plurality of parts, principally an attachment portion, a wound treatment portion, and a transition portion, each having a specific function.
The attachment portion connects and retains the wound treatment device on the skin of a patient. The wound treatment portion generally comprises a standoff that rises above the patient's skin surface and a wound cover that spans the open portion of the standoff. Together the standoff and wound cover define a wound treatment volume. The transition portion connects the attachment portion to the wound treatment portion.
One of the important functions of the transition portion is to adapt the wound treatment device to the contours of the part of the patient's body to which the device is attached and to accommodate movements of the patient that deform the attached wound treatment device. This is particularly challenging when the wound is located on a portion of the body having a relatively low surface area or a tightly curved shape, such as a foot or hand. Substantial stress is put on the attached wound treatment device resulting in deformation of the device, detachment from the skin, and the like. A need exists, therefore, for a wound treatment device with improved performance characteristics when used on body parts such as hands and feet. The present invention addresses that need.